Un Tren Llamado Deseo
by pgranger
Summary: – ¿a qué... a qué vas a Hogsmeade? – le preguntó sentándose frente a él. La observó pensando si responderle o sólo lanzarse sobre ella y besarla... Lemmon calidad HHr... plz RRs!


**Hola!!! Mil años después de no publicar nada, llego con un Lemmon, para todos mis lectores lemmoneros!!... Este fic lo escribí sólo porque una amiga (Syzygy) me pidió que le hiciera un lemmon con ciertas características (que fuera en el Expreso de Hogwarts)... pensé en ponerle: El sapo tuvo la culpa (cuando lo lean entenderán porqué jajaja), pero a mi amiga le gustó más el título que tiene, y como el fic era para ella, pues así se quedó.**

**En fin, espero que les guste, quedan advertidos de que contiene escenas subidas de tono... bueno, bastante subidas de todo (a comparación de lo que he escrito antes), así que por favor, menores de edad no lean esto o me meterán a la cárcel por pervertidora de menores jajaja, no es cierto, si quieren lean, pero yo ya advertí! Quedó claro?... gracias!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un Tren Llamado Deseo 

– disculpen, estaba buscando al sapo de Neville... ¿alguien lo ha visto? –

Hermione levantó la vista de su libro. Esperaba tranquilamente a que el tren llegara a Hogwarts, los años anteriores simplemente se había aparecido en Hogsmeade, pero extrañaba esa sensación de llegar a su hogar al reconocer la estación y al ver aparecer el imponente castillo frente a ella, así que había decidido viajar en el Expreso de Hogwarts junto a los pocos profesores que pensaban como ella. Y ahora estaba ahí, observando confundida a quien había irrumpido en el compartimiento a mitad de su relajante lectura.

– ¿Harry? – preguntó completamente confundida, mientras su amigo observaba con gesto serio a los profesores, que al ver a Hermione ponerse de pie negaron volviendo a sus asuntos; dormir, leer o platicar. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó haciéndolo salir del compartimiento.

Harry la observó con gesto exasperado – ¡estaba buscando al sapo de Neville! – dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

– honestamente, Harry, ¿piensas que me voy a creer eso?... seguramente ese pobre sapo tiene muchos años muerto – decía mientras caminaban hacia el final del tren.

– ¡qué insensible eres! – se quejó indicándole que entrara a uno de los compartimientos – ese sapo hizo que nos conociéramos – dijo sonriendo mientras la observaba sentarse y él se sentó frente a ella.

Hermione le sonrió – ¿qué haces aquí? – le preguntó con un gesto de superioridad, indicándole que no podía engañarla, y que hizo que Harry deseara tomarla por el cuello y besarla para quitar ese gesto tan molesto de su rostro.

– voy a Hogsmeade – dijo con calma, subiendo sus pies al asiento que ocupaba la castaña, que frunció el entrecejo al escucharlo.

– ¿en el Expreso de Hogwarts? – le preguntó haciéndolo sonar tan imprudente, que por poco hace que pierda su gesto relajado.

– así es, no tenía otra opción, es el único tren que sale de Londres a Hogsmeade – dijo con calma, cruzando sus brazos sobre su estómago.

– vaya, cualquiera pensaría que _no_ eres el mago más poderoso del mundo mágico – dijo con gesto burlesco, y sonrió al escucharlo bufar – ¿qué? – preguntó con tono inocente – estás de acuerdo en que podías haberte aparecido, te habrías ahorrado el viaje y habrías ahorrado mucho tiempo – le dijo observando por la ventanilla el paisaje nublado, y un rayo atravesó el cielo.

– pero no habría podido estar con mi mejor amiga – le dijo sonriendo, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de Hermione, que no tardó en sonreír como toda respuesta.

– _estaba buscando el sapo de Neville... _– murmuró con tono burlesco, volviendo a observar por la ventana.

– ¿qué? – se quejó acomodándose sobre el asiento de forma que quedara sentado frente a ella – ¡tú usaste la misma excusa! – le recriminó frunciendo el entrecejo, pero no tardó en sonreír, levantándose de su lugar sólo para sentarse a su lado – fue una excusa, ¿verdad?, sabías que yo estaba ahí... – le dijo sonriendo mientras empujaba su hombro con el suyo, haciendo reír a Hermione.

– por favor, Harry, era una niña y, créeme, no me interesaban los niños flacuchos – dijo cruzándose de brazos y fingiendo indiferencia.

Harry la observó ofendido, volteando hacia ella sobre el asiento – ¿niños flacuchos? – preguntó con resentimiento y la castaña asintió – está bien, sí, estaba flacucho, pero no era mi culpa –

– no, era tu complexión – dijo con tono resuelto, negándose a voltear hacia él, porque si lo hacía sabía que saldría perdiendo. Sí, había entrado a su compartimiento porque él estaba ahí ¿y qué?, cualquier otra niña lo habría querido hacer.

– oh... eso dolió... eso realmente fue un golpe bajo, Hermione, y te va a costar – dijo acercándose a ella, lo que logró ponerla nerviosa.

– ¿qué haces? – le preguntó observándolo insegura, mientras Harry le sonreía sin dejar de acercarse a ella – ¿a qué... a qué vas a Hogsmeade? – le preguntó sentándose frente a él.

La observó pensando si responderle o sólo lanzarse sobre ella y besarla. Sí, la segunda opción parecía la mejor, él tenía esperando eso desde hacía mucho tiempo, ¿no?... y estaba seguro que cualquier hechizo o maldición que le lanzara Hermione después de eso, bien valdrían la pena. Sólo quería darse cuenta de que no podía ser tan perfecto como todos esos sueños y pensamientos que venía teniendo desde que la vio besarse con su último novio. Era extraño que nunca la hubiera visto en una situación así luego de tantos años de amistad, pero sabía que Hermione era muy discreta con sus relaciones, talvez por eso había terminado con ese cabeza de huevo, era demasiado empalagoso para ella.

– ¿Harry? – lo observó confundida y se confundió más al verlo sonreír – ¿te encuentras bien? –

El moreno asintió sin dejar de sonreírle, apoyando sus manos en el asiento se inclinó hacia ella – ¿en cuánto crees que podría salir comprar una casa en Hogsmeade? – le preguntó con toda la seriedad con la que podría tratarse un tema de bienes raíces, pero a la cual no ayudaba el gesto divertido de su mirada.

– no sé... ¿para qué quieres saber? – le preguntó con curiosidad, cruzando su pierna, y dejando ver, sin intención alguna, parte de su muslo.

La observó nervioso, pero no tardó en controlarse; o por lo menos intentarlo; regresando su mirada al rostro de su amiga – pues porque me gustaría comprar una casa... así ya no tengo que pagar hospedaje en ninguna posada cada que vengo – dijo con calma, aún con su cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia su amiga, que lo observó con una mueca de desconfianza.

– ¿desde cuándo vas a Hogsmeade a quedarte en posadas? – le preguntó cruzando sus brazos, y Harry pudo ver cómo se abría ligeramente el escote de su blusa.

Resopló limpiándose un sudor inexistente de su frente – bueno, así me ahorro el gastar dinero en eso... – dijo sonriéndole.

– ¿y porqué gastarías en eso, si tú te la vives en Londres? – le dijo con escepticismo, pero sonrió al ver la mirada ofendida que le dirigió Harry – no puedes decir que miento... es raro verte en Hogsmeade – razonó con ese gesto de superioridad que tanto lo irritaba cuando estudiaban.

– bueno, tengo unos _negocios_ que atender – le dijo imitando su gesto, y sonrió al ver el guiño en su mirada – Fred y George me pidieron que buscara un local... – dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente, sabía que Hermione no aceptaría quedarse sin una respuesta.

– ¿porqué no vienen ellos?... uno podría quedarse cuidando el local del Callejón Diagon y el otro venir... – dijo con calma, logrando hacer que Harry se irritara.

– porque yo... me ofrecí a ayudarlos – dijo con tono resuelto, sintiendo una punzada en la columna, por el esfuerzo que hacía su cuerpo por regresar al cómodo respaldo del asiento, pero que él se negaba a ceder.

Con un débil e incrédulo _"Oh"_, Hermione volvió su atención a la ventana, percatándose de que había comenzado a llover; y se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Harry sobre su rodilla.

– lo siento – se disculpó con tono divertido, apartando su mano.

– no... es sólo que... me hiciste cosquillas – se excusó con un leve rubor en las mejillas, que sólo logró hacer que Harry sonriera aún más, con un pequeño destello de malicia en sus ojos – ¿qué? – preguntó nerviosa, y lo observó bastante preocupada mientras el ojiverde se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

– ¿tienes cosquillas? – le preguntó con un tono ronco a causa de la diversión anticipada, y no tardó en levantarse de su lugar, llevando sus manos a la cintura de su amiga, clavando sus dedos y acariciándola con ellos, haciendo que la castaña comenzara a retorcerse en el asiento, intentando liberarse de sus manos mientras gritaba entre risas que la soltara; pero Harry negó con una sonrisa divertida mientras sus manos subían hasta sus axilas, haciéndola solar un chillido. Haciendo gala de su agilidad de buscador, esquivó más de una patada, sin dejar de reír ni recorrer con sus manos los costados de su amiga, que en un intento desesperado soltó un manotazo golpeando la cara de Harry y haciendo que sus lentes salieran volando mientras él caía al suelo cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, lamentándose.

– ¡lo siento tanto! – se disculpó observándolo preocupada, con la respiración agitada, el rostro sonrojado y los ojos llorosos a causa de la risa dolorosa que le había provocado el ataque de cosquillas – ¿Harry?... – se acercó a él hincándose a su lado – ¿Harry, estás bien?... no te golpeé tan fuerte... ¿o sí? – preguntó preocupada intentando apartar sus manos para poder hacer una evaluación del daño.

Observó su rostro preocupado, mientras tomaba sus manos manteniéndolas fuera de su rostro, y su respiración se detuvo al verla llevar una mano a su cara; estaba seguro de que tenía un rasguño en la nariz, pero en ese momento eso era lo que menos le importaba. Los suaves dedos de Hermione delineando la zona herida podían más en él que cualquier golpe o rasguño. Acarició la mano que cubría la suya, recibiendo una mirada sorprendida de su amiga, y tomó con cuidado su otra mano, alejándola de él, sólo para poder elevar un poco su rostro y capturar los labios de su mejor amiga.

Por un momento temió que Hermione lo apartara o lo volviera a golpear, y sólo dejó sus labios así, cubriendo los de ella, pero al ver que nada de eso pasaba realizó el primer movimiento, llevando su mano a su mejilla, la acarició y sus labios comenzaron a moverse en busca de respuesta, y estuvo a una caricia de apartarse al darse cuenta que Hermione no respondía, pero se quedó donde estaba al sentir un apretón en su mano, que seguía cubriendo la de su amiga.

Sintió un cosquilleo en sus labios cuando Hermione comenzó a regresar las caricias, y el cosquilleo se intensificó, cambiando de lugar, al sentir la mano de la castaña sobre su pecho. Buscó conocer más la boca de su amiga, acariciando la división de sus labios con su lengua y por una fracción de segundo la sintió retroceder, pero no tardó en permitirle el paso.

Y se pensó en el cielo al acariciar su suave y húmeda lengua, que le devolvió la caricia frotándose contra su igual; y sintió la necesidad de levantarse y abrazarla, sentirla, necesitaba verla para estar seguro de que realmente era su amiga.

Se reincorporó un poco sin dejar de besarla, no perdería la oportunidad de conocer cada rincón de su boca, sabía que ese podía ser el primer y último beso que compartiría con su amiga, y no pensaba dejar ir esa oportunidad, porque estaba siendo mejor que en sus sueños y no quería que terminara. La rodeó por la cintura acercándola a él, haciendo que Hermione se sostuviera apoyando su mano en el asiento, pues la posición en la que estaba Harry; con su nuca apoyada en el filo del asiento; requería que se inclinara un poco hacia delante, pero no dejaron de besarse y él agradeció poder sentirla sobre él, o una parte de él. Elevó una mano hasta su cabello buscando el broche que lo sostenía, mientras su otra mano acariciaba su brazo apoyado en el asiento, y sintió su cabello cubrir sus rostros al abrir el broche; amaba su cabello, talvez no era liso y brillante como el de otras chicas con las que había salido, pero era tan ella, si su cabello fuera diferente sería como si dejara su manía por morder su labio inferior o como si sus ojos ya no fueran cafés, no sería ella.

Acarició su mejilla, mientras la rodeaba por la cintura aún sosteniendo el broche en su mano, y se reincorporó con un poco de dificultad, aunque sólo lo hacía porque su cuello comenzaba a resentir sus pesos, y se separó sólo un poco de su boca, sintiendo su aliento agitado sobre sus labios, sostuvo su cabello con su mano; apartándolo de su rostro; mientras la otra se mantenía en su cintura y la hizo levantarse junto a él – yo... – intentó explicarle lo que estaba haciendo porqué la estaba besando, pero Hermione no lo dejó seguir hablando.

Debía aceptarlo, no esperaba que lo volviera a besar, pero no podía negar que le gustaba la actitud de su amiga, que rodeó su espalda con sus brazos, seguro de que cuando Hermione recuperara la cordura, recibiría un golpe, pero estaba bastante dispuesto a recibirlo sólo si continuaba besándolo de esa manera. La apretó contra su cuerpo, amando la forma en que Hermione hacía suya cada parte de su boca; después de ese día estaba seguro que no podría aceptar que alguien más lo besara, y no iba a dejar que alguien más la besara.

Se aventuró a acariciar su cintura y subir un poco más, mientras intensificaba el beso, demostrándole lo mucho que había esperado ese momento, y no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que podía seguir y cubrió uno de sus senos con su mano, sintiéndola estremecerse y el gemido ahogado lo hizo respirar con dificultad, mientras una mano de Hermione se aferraba a su camisa y la otra... seguramente se debatía entre detenerlo o dejarlo seguir con el suave masaje.

Buscó apoyo a ciegas y terminó aplastando a Hermione contra el cristal de la ventana, mientras rompía el beso escuchándola gemir; y no estuvo seguro si fue por el frío de la ventana o por la intensidad del momento; y comenzó a besar su cuello, sin apartar su mano de su pecho, flexionó sus rodillas buscando un mejor contacto con su cuerpo, y tomó la mano de Hermione; que insistía en tirar de su camisa; golpeando el cristal con ella. Estaba seguro de que su amiga pensaba que era el más torpe con el que había estado, pero no estaba dispuesto a detenerse sólo para aclararle que estaba demasiado emocionado de estar con ella o disculparse por su torpeza. Sonrió al escucharla murmurar los hechizos para insonorizar y cerrar el compartimiento, y estuvo seguro que el débil golpe seco lo había producido su varita al caer, sintió su mano acariciar su cabello, mientras él seguía abriéndose camino en su cuello. Refunfuñó enojado por tener que apartar la mano de su pecho para desabotonar su blusa, olvidándose que tenía otra mano.

Observó el progreso de su mano con la blusa de su amiga y jadeó al ver el sostén blanco, y su otra mano volvió a la acción sólo para ayudar a su homónima a apartar la blusa del pecho de Hermione, que lo observaba nerviosa con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas, y sonrió al ver sus senos pequeños y redondos, aún ocultos bajo la suave tela del sujetador. La tomó por la cintura con ambas manos y la elevó lo necesario para atrapar sus caderas entre el cristal y su vientre, mientras ella le rodeaba las caderas con sus piernas, y no pudo evitar que su excitación hiciera acto de presencia. Hermione lo observó sorprendida, pero no tardó en sonreír complacida antes de inclinarse hacia él y besarlo cubriendo sus mejillas con sus manos, y él acarició sus caderas con sus manos; sí, definitivamente cada parte de Hermione era perfecta; subió una mano por su costado hasta su nuca ayudándolos a profundizar el beso, sintió las manos de Hermione intentar sacarle la camisa, y se separó de ella, deslizando su mano hasta su cintura, la observó apoyar su espalda contra el cristal mientras levantaba su camisa, y observó su abdomen liso, con su blusa colgando a ambos lados, lo cubrió con sus manos acariciándolo de forma ascendente, hasta cubrir sus senos con sus manos, y los acarició imaginando lo tersa que debía ser su piel, pudo sentir sus pezones endurecerse a través de la tela y la observó morder su labio inferior con los ojos cerrados, aferrando su camisa; a la altura de sus axilas; con ambas manos, y se acercó a su pecho con nerviosismo y besó el centro de su pecho sintiéndose a él mismo estremecerse al contacto, bajó un poco más sin dejar de besarla y, metiendo sus dedos entre una de las copas del sujetador y su piel, dejó al descubierto uno de sus senos. Lo acunó con su mano, mientras sus labios seguían su camino hasta él, lo cubrió con su boca, enterrando sus dedos en su costado, acercándola más a él, y sintió las manos de Hermione sobre su cabeza, como buscando un contacto más profundo, la escuchó gemir y jadear arqueando su espalda hacia él, mientras su camisa volvía a su lugar poco a poco.

Con un movimiento algo contorsionado, Hermione los hizo separarse de la ventana, empujándose con una mano, mientras la otra permanecía en la cabeza de Harry, que dio un par de pasos torpes intentando ver a dónde iba, y se separó de ella observándola confundido.

– está fría... – dijo con gesto inocente, refiriéndose a la ventana.

Sonrió antes de sentarse con bastante dificultad en la orilla del asiento, pero sin dejar que Hermione se separara de él. Tomó su blusa por los extremos superiores y se la quitó dejando al descubierto sus hombros, y no tardó en llevar sus manos hasta el seguro de su sostén, soltándolo con sólo un movimiento; acarició su espalda con ambas manos y con los pulgares guió los tirantes de su sujetador hasta sus brazos, los acarició llevando consigo la prenda, que realizaba la tarea que él mismo estaba dispuesto a hacer; la dejó caer al suelo y levantó sus manos hasta cubrir sus senos con ellas, masajeándolos, acarició sus pezones con los pulgares; la observó echar la cabeza hacia atrás, ahogando un gemido, arqueó la espalda, y tomó sus hombros para sostenerse, mientras él continuaba su placentera labor; podía hacer eso todo el tiempo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que Hermione podría decir, dudaba que le agradara la idea de dar clases de esa forma, aunque podría estar bastante segura de que los chicos le pondrían mucha atención, aunque no creía que fueran a aprender algo.

La sintió mover sus piernas y detuvo sus caricias al ver la dificultad con la que se movía, dobló una pierna apoyando la rodilla a su costado y lo siguiente que supo fue que su estómago estaba frente a su rostro, no tardó ni un poco en rodear sus caderas con sus brazos y la besó delineando una de sus costillas con sus labios; hasta ahora, cada parte de ella que había probado era deliciosa, y no dudaba que el resto también lo era. Se detuvo a regañadientes al sentir a Hermione apartar su cabeza con las manos y la observó confundido. Echó su espalda hacia atrás, recargándose en el respaldo como Hermione se lo pedía y la observó acercar su rostro hacia el de él, sonrió al sentirla besar su frente, justo en su cicatriz; la cual perdía todo su significado al estar con ella. Cerró los ojos amando sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro y sus labios besando su frente, ¿cómo?... ¿qué en el nombre de Merlín lo había hecho esperar tanto para besarla?. La observó preocupado al dejar de sentir sus labios sobre su rostro, pero sólo pudo sonreír al verla y sentirla acariciar el insignificante rasguño que le había hecho, lo besó acunando su mejilla con una mano y estuvo seguro de que recibiría 20 golpes más si con eso podía estar con ella de nuevo.

La castaña se separó de él y lo detuvo cuando intentó acercarse a ella para besarla, se sentó en sus piernas; y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta que tenía sus rodillas flexionadas a ambos lados de él; levantó los brazos cuando Hermione comenzó a quitarle su camisa e intentó ayudarla para hacer más rápido el trabajo, pero la castaña lo detuvo – es mí turno – le dijo en susurro, apartando sus manos, y sacó la camisa por su cabeza.

Se estremeció al sentir sus manos en sus hombros, definitivamente la piel de Hermione irradiaba magia, y no pudo más que tomarla por la cintura cuando comenzó a besar su cuello, echó la cabeza hacia atrás; sin importarle el golpe que se dio con la pared del compartimiento; para darle más espacio y libertad para moverse. Volvió a sentir su peso en las piernas y golpeó de nuevo su cabeza contra la pared cuando Hermione comenzó a besar uno de sus pezones y a acariciar con sus dedos su vientre, dirigiéndose peligrosamente a su pantalón. Enterró los dedos en su cintura cuando Hermione frotó su pecho contra el de él – ¡Morgana santísima! – jadeó justo antes de recibir un beso de su amiga, que sonrió sobre el beso, y no pudo evitar gemir al sentir la mano de Hermione dentro de su pantalón, rompió el beso respirando con dificultad, mientras la castaña le sonreía besando su barbilla, y si en ese momento hubiera podido hablar le habría jurado que haría todo lo que ella quisiera cuando quisiera, pero las sensaciones le impidieron articular palabra; acarició su espalda de principio a fin, topándose con el pequeño botón de su falda, que intentó desabrochar con un poco de dificultad; definitivamente Hermione era la que lo hacía un hombre torpe; y sólo desabrochó el botón y bajó el cierre, para acariciar sus piernas bajo la falda. Buscó sus labios, que hacían un trabajo maravilloso en su cuello, y los besó haciéndola apartar la mano de su pantalón, contuvo la respiración un segundo al encontrar el borde de su pequeña ropa interior y se aventuró a acariciar la suave piel que guardaba en ella con recelo. Continuó su exploración, sin dejar de besarla, mientras Hermione deslizaba sus manos por su cuerpo; el cielo existía y él estaba ahí, con su mejor amiga haciéndole compañía, y no podía pensar en alguien más para compartir ese cielo.

Sacó sus manos de su ropa interior sólo para tomar los bordes superiores y deslizarla hacia abajo, cubriendo con las manos sus glúteos en el proceso, dejó su boca para comenzar a besar su cuello – no... no puedo... – se quejó al ver que era imposible quitarle la ropa interior en la posición en la que estaban, Hermione lo observó confundida y estuvo apunto de levantarse, pero Harry la detuvo – no te muevas... – murmuró antes de regresar a su lugar la prenda y la besó rodeándola por la espalda, alcanzando a ver la mirada azorada de su amiga, que lo rodeó por los hombros correspondiendo completamente al beso. Tomó su falda y la subió para sacársela por la cabeza, Hermione le sonrió separándose de él y alzó los brazos facilitándole la tarea. Le bastó pasar la falda por su cabeza para sentir sus brazos alrededor del cuello y sus labios presionando los de él, sonrió dejando caer la falda al suelo, junto a su sujetador y cerca de donde sea que hubiera quedado su blusa, y cubrió su espalda con sus brazos enderezándose, buscando así profundizar el beso. Sintió las manos de Hermione bajar de sus hombros deslizándose por su pecho, su estómago, su vientre y llegar al borde de su bóxer; se estremeció al sentirla tomar el resorte tirando de él.

Se tensó imaginando todo lo que podría estar dispuesto a hacer si Hermione sólo terminaba pronto la tortura por la que lo estaba haciendo pasar; la sintió bajarlo un poco y se levantó lo necesario para permitirle moverlo con más comodidad. Dejó de besarla para observar lo que hacía, Hermione le sonrió y volvió a rodearlo por el cuello, irguiéndose frente a él, y no supo si amaba más su gesto lleno de placer, o su cuerpo frotándose contra su pecho; acarició su espalda con una mano, entendiendo su mirada, y bajó su otra mano hasta su vientre, lo acarició buscando el borde de su ropa interior, introdujo sus dedos en ella y acarició su húmeda intimidad, sintiéndola aferrarse a su cuello mientras ahogaba un gemido mordiendo su labio inferior, y él le pidió a Merlín que no dejara que el tren se detuviera, y si lo hacía tendrían que pagar por el pasaje de regreso a Londres porque no pensaba dejarla salir de ahí. Besó su pecho sin dejar de acariciarla y la sostuvo con firmeza por la espalda, sintiéndola estremecerse, capturó uno de sus pezones con su boca, escuchándola gemir y nombrarlo entre jadeos; se veía hermosa, así, desnuda entre sus brazos, entregándose a él, pasando esa línea dejando de ser amigos para ser amantes, y él esperaba poder llegar más allá de su piel. Hermione lo observó sonriendo con la respiración agitada y lo besó lentamente, dejando en cada caricia, en cada movimiento, que él ya había llegado más allá de su piel; le devolvió la sonrisa mientras la castaña se movía un poco, acomodándose sobre su miembro, él movió un poco su prenda y la observó bajar, rodearlo, y se resistió a cerrar los ojos, encontrándose con los de Hermione, que lo observaba con intensidad, sintió su corazón acelerarse, golpeando con fuerza su pecho, seguro de que ella podría sentirlo, acarició su pierna, que descendía poco a poco, junto al resto de su cuerpo, intentando volverlo loco con su sorprendente calidez; aceptó su beso mientras la sentía sobre su pelvis, cubriéndolo completamente, la besó sintiéndola suya, ya no era sólo su mejor amiga, ahora era su Hermione, y por Merlín que no la iba a dejar ir – te amo... – dijo apenas separándose de sus labios, y estaba seguro que de tener los ojos abiertos la vería observarlo sorprendida o confundida, pero mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, sólo quería que ella lo supiera, aunque él mismo parecía estarse enterando en ese momento.

– yo también... – la escuchó murmurar cubriendo su cabeza con sus brazos y lo volvió a besar, mientras él abría los ojos sorprendido, observó sus pestañas y sus párpados cerrados, las pequeñas y apenas notorias pecas en su nariz y sus mejillas sonrojadas, cerró los ojos y supo que si momentos atrás había pensado que estaba en el cielo, no sabía cómo podía llamarle a lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, seguro era una versión mejorada del paraíso, que él estaba dispuesto a no arruinar. Acarició su espalda con ambas manos, aún sintiendo los brazos de Hermione cubrir su cabeza, sin dejar de besarse, conociendo esas partes de sus cuerpos apenas descubiertas; y entendió que definitivamente debía comprarse una casa en Hogsmeade, no podría pasar casi un año lejos de ella, ya después se las arreglaría para cumplir con su trabajo.

Hermione rompió el beso y bajó uno de los brazos por su espalda, para permitirse refugiar su rostro en su cuello, y lo besó succionando un poco mientras se levantaba lentamente; Harry la acercó más a él aferrándose a su espalda, deseando gritar o hacerle saber de alguna forma todo lo que le estaba haciendo sentir con ese sencillo movimiento, y buscó sus labios besando su cuello, quijada y mejilla en el proceso, la besó haciéndola bajar de nuevo, provocando que un gemido se quedara en su garganta; por un segundo pensó en dejarla llevar su ritmo y ser paciente y permitirle hacer lo que ella quisiera, pero no podía negar que se moría por sentirla de nuevo; murmuró un: _lo siento_, pero Hermione le restó completa importancia comenzando a mover sus caderas contra las de él, y él tembló bajo su cuerpo; deseando tener un giratiempo y regresar hasta la noche de su graduación cuando estuvo seguro de sentir algo al verla con su cabello recogido y los ojos llorosos escuchando el último discurso que presenciarían en Hogwarts, y así darse un golpe a él mismo por no saber reconocer lo que tenía frente a él, o regresar hasta su cuarto curso, en el baile de navidad y dejarse muy claro que no sería nada molesto si aceptaba que se escuchaba bastante bien la idea de ser pareja de su mejor amiga, así se habría ahorrado más de un error, y desde mucho tiempo atrás podría estar haciendo lo mismo que hacía en ese momento. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, sin dejar de besarla, ayudándole a moverse, la sostuvo por la espalda con un brazo, mientras su otra mano acariciaba su vientre, contagiándose de la calidad de su cuerpo, acarició el contorno de su ombligo pequeño y siguió su camino por su estómago, sintiendo sus costillas al pasar sus dedos sobre ellas y cubrió uno de sus senos, apretándolo con suavidad. Rompió el beso al sentirla separarse un poco de él, pero cualquier atisbo de preocupación se esfumó al sentir el continuo movimiento de sus caderas, la escuchó gemir mientras se sostenía con fuerza de sus hombros, y decidió estimular su otro pezón con sus labios, ayudándose con su lengua y sus dientes, feliz de poderla hacer sentir el placer que ella le estaba dando a él, siguió besando hasta el centro de su pecho, sin dejar de estimular su otro seno con la mano, y la sintió besar su frente, tomándolo por el cabello.

Hermione se impulsó un poco, haciéndolo recargarse otra vez en el respaldo, separándolo de su pecho y lo volvió a besar, acariciando su pecho con una mano mientras la otra seguía tirando de su cabello, y él rodeó su cintura con su brazo, haciendo más profundo el contacto, si moría en ese momento, moriría feliz, pero no estaba dispuesto a morir justo cuando había descubierto la felicidad, no cuando había descubierto todo lo que Hermione le podía hacer sentir – Harry... – murmuró acariciándole los labios con los suyos, y él le devolvió la caricia con los labios, subiendo su mano de su pecho a su mejilla – ¿porqué... no lo habíamos... hecho antes?... – dijo entre jadeos con la respiración agitada, sin dejar de moverse y mordió su labio inferior, mientras Harry sonreía.

– lo mismo... me estaba... preguntando... – dijo acariciando su labio superior con su lengua y la besó apretándola más hacia él, buscando una penetración más profunda, y Hermione pareció darse cuenta de eso, pues, torciéndose un poco, movió una de sus piernas logrando apoyarse en la planta de su pie; y no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para detenerse y preguntarse en qué momento se había quitado los zapatos; y ayudándola a levantarse un poco, pudo acomodar su otra pierna. Besó su barbilla sintiendo a Hermione tomarlo por los hombros, y se tensó al sentirla levantarse un poco, ayudándose con sus piernas y sus manos apoyadas en sus hombros, y no pudo evitar soltar un ronco gemido al sentirla bajar con un rápido movimiento, la tomó por la cintura y la ayudó a seguir; _¡Bendito tren!_, pensó mientras Hermione seguía dejándolo entrar y salir de ella; si hubiera sabido desde antes, que hacer el amor con Hermione en ese tren era tan maravilloso, lo habría hecho desde hacía mucho tiempo. Jadeó sin dejar de ayudar a Hermione para salir y entrar de nuevo en ella, con calma; no negaba que le encantaría acelerar las embestidas, pero sabía que si hacía eso todo acabaría pronto y eso era lo que menos quería, ya no le importaba si llegaban a Hogsmeade en ese momento, no permitiría que algo los interrumpiera.

Volvió a rodearla por la cintura con un solo brazo, para así seguir ayudándola con su placentera labor, y con su otra mano volvió a masajear uno de sus senos, fascinado por la visión que le presentaba Hermione, definitivamente, lo primero que haría al llegar a Hogsmeade sería pedirle que fuera su novia; si por él fuera, conseguiría al ministro y le propondría que se casaran en ese momento, pero estaba seguro que Hermione querría empezar poco a poco; aunque no estaba muy seguro de que la forma en que habían empezado era precisamente _poco a poco_... de cualquier forma, igual se lo pediría, y después compraría su casa.

Gimió golpeando su cabeza contra la pared por tercera vez, al sentir a Hermione acelerar los movimientos haciendo que las embestidas fueran más avasalladoras, y deseó pedirle que se detuviera, no quería llegar, no antes que ella. Pensó en levantarse y así continuar él estimulándola, pero se quedó en su lugar al sentirla contraerse; la escuchó soltar un fuerte gemido, aferrándose a sus hombros; y volvió a tomarla por la cintura, ayudándola a moverse, saliendo y entrando en ella, y se sintió explotar, gimiendo al mismo tiempo que ella, que lo abrazó volviéndolo a besar, y él no pudo más que corresponder a su beso, rodeando su cintura con ambos brazos. Se mantuvieron así, abrazados, con sus labios unidos y él aún dentro de ella, se sentía tan correcto estar así, pero se separó de sus labios besando su mejilla y acarició su cabello acercándola más a él.

La sintió suspirar sobre su hombro y se preocupó, temió que se hubiera arrepentido, que hubiera recuperado la cordura, y temió perder lo que había descubierto en ese vagón varios años atrás cuando una niña de cabello enmarañado y gesto mandón entró buscando un sapo; esa iba a ser su excusa esa tarde, llegaría con una plática aburrida hasta un punto donde sintiera el valor suficiente para besarla y luego le diría lo que sentía, y si aceptaba iniciar una relación con él le haría saber que estaban justo donde había iniciado su amistad, y que ahora era el lugar donde iniciaban otra etapa en su relación... aunque al final todo se había dado un poco diferente a lo que él había imaginado, igual estaban iniciando otra etapa de su relación en el compartimiento donde se conocieron.

– ¿pasa algo?... – le preguntó acariciando su espalda, y la castaña negó sin moverse de su lugar; besó su hombro intentando reconfortarla y se movió un poco para hacer que se separara de él – ¿tan malo fue?... puedo intentarlo de nuevo, si quieres... – le dijo con gesto serio, y no tardó en sonreír al verla sonreír ligeramente – no fue muy malo, ¿verdad? – le preguntó un poco preocupado, acariciando su mejilla, y Hermione negó sonriendo.

– no fue ni un poco malo... me sorprendiste – le dijo arqueando una ceja con gesto escéptico, pero no tardó en reír al ver su mirada ofendida – es una broma inocente... qué niño eres, no aguantas nada – se acercó a él y lo besó, levantándose un poco para acomodarse sobre sus rodillas, y Harry la tomó con firmeza por la cintura, enterrando un poco sus dedos en su piel, cuando salió de ella. La extrañó en ese momento.

– ¿quieres seguir? – le preguntó divertida, apenas separándose de él, mientras se sentaba en sus piernas, volviendo a acomodar su bóxer – preferiría que no contestaras... otro movimiento así – se acomodó a su lado, pero Harry no soltó su cintura – y podría terminar con un desgarre – dijo mientras Harry se sentaba al final del asiento, recargando su espalda en la pared y dejando a Hermione sentarse entre sus piernas.

– siendo honesto, creo que nunca había visto a nadie moverse así... – la rodeó por la cintura, acercándola más a él, definitivamente había sido una buena idea usar ese compartimiento, parecía ser de buena suerte – por cierto, gracias... – le dijo observando su espalda, mientras Hermione se inclinaba para recuperar su ropa.

– ¿gracias?... ¿porqué? – le preguntó confundida, mientras se reincorporaba.

La observó ponerse su sujetador y estuvo apunto de pedirle que no lo hiciera, pero talvez sería un poco incómodo para ella – por no golpearme cuando te besé... – le dijo volviendo a sonreír, mientras la ayudaba a abrochar su sostén, y la escuchó reír.

Volteó hacia él poniéndole sus lentes luego de encontrarlo debajo de un asiento – creo que estaba demasiado preocupada por el primer golpe como para pensar en darte otro – le dijo entregándole su camisa, antes de volver a acomodarse entre sus brazos – y no puedo negar que me gustó que me besaras – le dijo sonriendo, sintiendo a Harry acariciar su abdomen.

– me alegra escuchar eso... – sonrió y besó su hombro, dándose cuenta de que se había perdido de otra parte hermosa de Hermione.

– ¿sabías que esto pasaría cuando entraste al compartimiento? – le preguntó recostándose en su pecho, sintiéndose tan cómoda entre sus brazos.

Harry sonrió besando la parte de atrás de su cabeza – tenía un pequeño presentimiento – se rió al escuchar la expresión sorprendida de Hermione – bueno, tenía la esperanza de poderte besar, todo lo demás fue un pequeño plus – dijo acariciando los brazos de la castaña, que no tardó en separarse, volteando hacia él observándolo sorprendida.

– ¿un pequeño plus? – preguntó con gesto ofendido, haciendo sonreír a Harry, que la volvió a acercar a él para besarla.

– bueno, es _un pequeño plus _que podría hacer feliz a cualquier hombre... aunque me gustaría recibirlo sólo yo – dijo volviendo a besarla, cubriendo su nuca con la mano para profundizar el beso, rodeándola por los hombros con su brazo libre, y sonrió al sentir sus brazos cerrarse alrededor de su torso, acarició sus labios lentamente – ¿entonces?... ¿puedo ser el único que reciba ese plus de ahora en adelante?... ese plus y los besos – le preguntó apenas separándose de ella, y la sintió sonreír asintiendo, haciendo que sus narices chocaran y lo volvió a besar demostrándole que aceptaba completamente su propuesta.

– entonces, ¿cuándo vas a comprar tu casa? – le preguntó observándolo con los ojos entrecerrados, y Harry sonrió acercándola más a él y besó su cuello.

– hoy mismo... tú podrías ayudarme a escogerla... después de que te instales en Hogwarts – le dijo dándole cortos besos en su cuello, en el hueco que se formaba entre su oreja y su mandíbula, y detrás de su oreja.

Hermione sonrió acariciando su nuca – creo que mejor paras, no tardamos en... ¿ves? – dijo al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta – ¡ahora...! – decía, pero se detuvo al recordar los hechizos – ¡demonios! – se quejó buscando su varita, y se agachó a recogerla mientras Harry se ponía su camisa y acomodaba su blusa sobre sus hombros – ¡ahora vamos! – dijo luego de quitar el hechizo insonorizador, y sonrió aceptando la ayuda de Harry, que no tardó en hincarse frente a ella para ayudarla con su falda, mientras ella abotonaba su blusa – gracias – le sonrió acomodando su blusa dentro de la falda, y no pudo contener los deseos de besarlo al verlo subir el cierre y abotonarla con un gesto de profunda concentración.

Le sonrió abrazándola – ¿te molestarías si quisiera hacerte la señora Potter en este momento? – le preguntó volviendo a sostener su cabello con el broche, dejándolo bastante mal acomodado, pero Hermione no mencionó nada.

– talvez justo ahora no sea el mejor momento, pero ten por seguro que me gustaría serlo – le aseguró antes de besarlo, apoyando una mano en su pecho, y Harry correspondió su sonrisa entendiéndola.

La tomó de la mano y salieron juntos cuando se detuvo el tren – ¿estás consciente de que de ahora en adelante ya no te servirá la excusa del sapo? – le preguntó fingiendo gesto serio y sonrió al ver a Hermione asentir.

– ahora ya no voy a necesitar excusas – le dijo mientras bajaban del tren, y Harry no tardó en abrazarla, recordando la primera vez que pisó la estación de Hogsmeade, y sabiendo que esa sería la primera de muchas veces que llegaría ahí junto a Hermione.

FINITO 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Listo! Gracias a todos lo que terminaron de leer mi intento de un lemmon decente, espero que no olviden dejar su comentario; se los agradecería enormemente!**

**Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias Gracias a todos los lectores de Nada Es Lo Que Parece, que me esperan... siéndoles sincera, no he podido avanzar con cierta parte importante del capítulo, no quiero cometer ningún error, y justo ahora he comenzado a trabajar en una revista (bueno, estoy a prueba, espero que me contraten) y no he tenido tiempo de escribir ni una sola palabra en ninguno de mis fics, así que si me pueden esperar un poquito más (de lo que ya los he hecho esperar), les estaría doblemente agradecida!**

**Cuídense mucho!**

**Los quiere**

**Pau!**


End file.
